walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fine Feathered Frenzy
A Fine Feathered Frenzy is the 57th animated cartoon short subject in the Woody Woodpecker series. Released theatrically on October 25, 1954, the film was produced by Walter Lantz Productions and distributed by Universal-International. Plot Woody drops in at a fancy restaurant, but sorely undertips the waiters. Insulted, they toss him out without a bite to eat. Tired of living without a dollar to his name, Woody starts thumbing through the newspaper, and sees an ad about a wealthy lady seeking matrimony who goes by the name Gorgeous Gal. Desperate but optimistic, Woody calls Gorgeous Gal and hears a sultry voice on the other end of the phone. She tells him that she loves Woodpeckers, he is the only thing on her mind and she invites her "dream boy" to come over. Ecstatic, he rushes over to the woman's huge mansion to meet her. The spring in his step is all but shattered when he finally gets a good look at her: Gorgeous Gal is an overweight, heavily jeweled and overdressed bird who is much older than Woody. Upon hearing the words "Hello cutie pie. Your Gorgeous Gal is waiting," Woody's feathers turn white and he passes out. Deflated, Woody makes a mad dash for the door, but not after trying to eat as much food as he finds. Conversely, Gorgeous Gal has fallen madly in love with Woody at first sight and actively pursues him for the rest of his visit. Gorgeous manages to steal a few kisses from Woody with her big red puckered lips and attempts to seduce him at every turn. Such attempts involve Gorgeous Gal hiking up her skirt to reveal her skinny crossed legs and saying "Cheesecake?" She also appears before Woody in a bubble bath with her body covered in bubbles. Despite her using a rather enticing voice while saying things like "Sweetie," "Silly boy," "I'm waiting," "Honey Lamb," and "How 'bout a twosome, hon," Woody still finds her unattractive. He tries to lose her in the mansion, but to no avail. Her beloved bolts out of the mansion and swims out to a small island in the sea. Eventually, Gorgeous Gal gets Woody to marry her, reluctantly. The newlywed couple sails off to their honeymoon in a submarine. Notes * A Fine Feathered Frenzy is the last Woody film to utilize red-colored wood plank backdrop in the opening titles. Starting with the next short, Convict Concerto, a light balsa-colored wood backdrop is utilized instead. The revised version of the red wood backdrop was resumed in 1970 with Seal on the Loose. * The mansion in this cartoon is littered with dollar bill signs, cupid statues, images of hearts and several pairings of animal couples. * Gorgeous Gal wears lots of different outfits in this cartoon. Such include different variants of a green dress, two red dresses, a tennis outfit, a shower cap when she's in a bubble bath and finally a wedding dress. * The pet names Gorgeous Gal assigns to Woody Woodpecker are sweetie, dream boy, cutie pie, darling, silly boy, baby, honey lamb and hon. * While Grace Stafford is the only vocal talent that received on screen credit, there has been speculation that an actress like Patricia Neal may have come in to do Gorgeous Gal's voice as a lark of sorts. At one point in the cartoon Woody Woodpecker hides behind a painting of a beautiful blonde haired woman wearing a green dress. The woman in the painting resembles Patricia Neal lending some credence to this theory. However, all of this is still unconfirmed fan speculation. References *Cooke, Jon, Komorowski, Thad, Shakarian, Pietro, and Tatay, Jack. "1954". The Walter Lantz Cartune Encyclopedia. Category:1954 films Category:Animated films Category:Walter Lantz Productions shorts Category:Woody Woodpecker films Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Cartoons with music by Clarence Wheeler Category:Cartoons directed by Don Patterson Category:Cartoons animated by Don Patterson Category:Cartoons animated by Ray Abrams Category:Cartoons animated by Herman Cohen Category:Cartoons written by Homer Brightman Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Raymond Jacobs Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Art Landy Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Loses In The End Category:Romance-Themed Cartoons Category:Cartoons with small Woody